


Chain Reaction

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Vore, Flubber - Freeform, M/M, Micro, Muscle Growth, Slime, Slime Boy, Twinks, Vore, brainwashing (light), disproportionate body parts, flubber transformation, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock, insertion into every orifice, lots of twinks, macro, slime transformation, willing tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: A PhD student makes the biggest breakthrough of his life, followed shortly by the strangest choice of his life, and then the best results… of his life. Lots of huge milestones here, it would seem. There’s probably a reason for that… so let’s experiment!





	Chain Reaction

He was a prodigy—in his first year of grad school, his dissertation was already complete. Well, almost. In truth, he had the theory, the research, and a bibliography that could run from the Earth to the Moon if laid letter-by-letter—but he didn’t have the proof.

Nights were spent in the lab, agonizingly poring over every little detail: every crude bumpy mark from old papers, every casual swirl of handwritten documents, and every stain or mark on the paper that might’ve indicated success. Recipes for this substance were in no short order, but not all of them worked.

It was a substance that would solve all of humanity’s problems—a small amount of input energy would set off an immense chain reaction leading to essentially infinite output energy due to the compounds it contained. It sounded impossible, and most professors that heard of his research scoffed at him. It didn’t help what he’d named his ultimate goal. The substance was theorized to be slick, bouncy, and (given the amount of conjugated double bonds) bright green. It was so similar to the movie from when he was a kid that he had to pay some kind of homage—so he called it ‘flubber’.

Tonight, he had scrawled that name across at least ten sheets of paper, searched academic databases with it at least a hundred times, and muttered it to himself in seething rage about five. No matter what he tried, it never seemed to come to fruition. He looked up at the fume hood, seeing himself in the reflection of the tempered glass. His blonde, wavy hair stuck out to the sides, framing his clean shaven face and making his blue eyes pop. Dragging that down, however, were the bags under his eyes.

“One more.” Jason muttered to himself. “One more, and then I’ll go to bed.”

He set up the apparatus as he usually did—a round-bottomed flask on top of a heating pad, set to distill a product and drip it down a glass tube into another round-bottomed flask. From there, it was mixed with acid (added dropwise), and the result was rotovapped until it became a solid. Finally, it was introduced to a liquid monomer—with the solid as its binding agent. With any luck, he’d see some clumps form as the polymer stitched together. More than he had been seeing, anyways.

He sat back, checking his phone for messages as he waited for the reaction to complete. It took about five minutes, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t take a break.

Grindr lit up with tons of notifications. The university twinks were unbelievably horny this year. After all, it was cuffing season. His own fairly twinkish appearance made sure that he received tons of messages, plenty of dick pics, and way too much ‘hey u up’ starters.

Clink, clink, clinkclinkclinkclink—

Jason’s dissatisfaction with the campus’s gay community suddenly came to a halt as he looked up. The round-bottomed flask at the very end of the apparatus had started shaking. Thinking he hadn’t sealed the joints properly, he rushed over—only to find it shaking faster and faster, completely sealed and bright green.

With a loud crash, glass flew everywhere—a piece lodging itself right into Jason’s goggles—and the green substance began to bounce down the lab bench, rolling along… and moving. Forming into something, as if it was controlling its own actions!

“What’s…? I don’t…” He started to record it using his phone’s camera. Slowly, the green blob became more spindly, and settled into a strangely humanoid shape… and took on a thin frame with hair and hands and feet and everything! It was… it was a tiny version of him. “I must be dreaming.”

“Dreaming?” The blob-turned-mini-Jason replied. “Please, this is all reality! I mean, look at me! Do I look fake?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, well, uh.” Mini-Jason paused for a moment, and then concentrated… and split into two, not losing any mass at all as another mini person formed. This time, they were still bright green and skinny, but he had a huge quiff and a sharper face. “How about now? Less fake?”

“The more… weird shit you do, the faker it gets! W-What are you?!” Jason sputtered, backing up as the boys continued to split into small, goopy twinks.

“We’re uh… What did you call it again?” Mini-Jason trotted over to the lab notebook that Jason left on the bench, peering down at the paper. “Flllubber. Yeah, flubber! That stuff!” He grinned widely, leaving Jason to look on in horror. “Woah, calm down, you just… you know, created us! I mean, a substance that gives out way more energy than you put in… doesn’t that sound like a human to you? You really should’ve expected this.”

“I mean, I don’t… listen, this is a lot to take in right now.” Jason gripped the edge of the table and tried to clear his mind. One by one, he silenced the panicked thoughts in his head, taking deep breaths… except he couldn’t seem to get rid of that awful clinking noise. Wait, that wasn’t in his head!

He looked up, only to see the flubber twinks giggling and trying to keep quiet as they poured more and more of the initial ingredients into the apparatus—and were producing buckets of flubber at the end of it! They were forming by the tens, now—hundreds of tiny green twinks were running around!

“Oops!” The big-quiffed flubber twink exclaimed as he shook the last of the ingredient bottles, revealing they were entirely empty. “Well, I guess that’s all we got…” The twink sat down, and started stroking himself—bringing over another twink to make out with while he did it. Soon, more joined—and it was now that Jason noticed their huge, swinging cocks—enormous relative to their size.

“Alright, I’m dreaming. Definitely dreaming.” He mumbled, shifting his legs to hide his boner. “…But if I’m dreaming.” Jason’s voice lilted upwards. “I can do whatever I want with these guys… and if they’re so open to it…” Jason kept mumbling to himself until he felt a tug on his pant leg.

“Hey, are we like, going home or what?” Mini-Jason tapped his foot.

“Home?”

“Uh, yeah, you don’t just create sentient life and then keep locked up in a lab! Actually, saying that out loud… that is standard procedure, I guess. But whatever! I wanna leave.”

Jason weighed his options. He wasn’t dreaming, he knew that. He just wanted it to be a fantasy with no consequences… but at the same time, he couldn’t just ignore them. If he left them here… well, a hundred flubber twinks would trash the lab! They already made more of themselves, so it would be terrible to leave them there.

Within ten minutes, Jason was back home in his casual tank top and basketball shorts, his hi-tops squeaking against the tiled floors of his house. His backpack was much heavier than usual, and he was even carrying all his books and his laptop in his arms. His backpack bulged and squirmed, and small voices came from it. Not angry ones—definitely pleasured. They moaned and wiggled as Jason kept embracing different walking patterns to hide his hard-on.

He was incredibly relieved when he finally got home and opened the bag, pouring all of them into the pool. After all, they were made from non-polar compounds. They wouldn’t dissolve… and here, they just looked like weird sea monkeys. Nothing to see here, just a weird scientist’s enormous sea monkey collection.

“Ooooh, that feels GREAT!” BigQuiff said, lying on his back in the cool water. Mini Jason immediately swam up and started sucking him off, causing him to moan and several others to start watching with glee.

Seeing himself do that, Jason couldn’t hold back anymore. He stripped down, going to grab his trunks on a hook inside the door—but stopped himself. They were naked, too. And what he was thinking… well, it worked better unclothed.

As he stepped into the pool, his modest 5-inch cock hard and bouncing, more than a few of the flubber boys whistled and cheered. They pulled him in—laying him down flat on his back, letting him float. Well, float was a weird word. The pool had a strange consistency with all the flubber boys in it. It was like… he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Finally joined the party, huh?” BigQuiff grinned, holding his head with both hands cheekily, elbows resting on Jason’s thigh. “Got tired of us having all the fun?”

“Maybe.” Jason replied as snarky as he could—he needed to psych himself up for what he was about to ask. However, as BigQuiff moved over and ran his green tongue along the shaft of Jason’s hard cock, he just about blurted it out. “I want you in me.”

“Me? I mean, I’m a bit small, I’m better at blowjobs—”

“All of you.”

The entire pool simmered down, conversation dying out as nearly every twink broke into a smug grin.

“As you wish.” BigQuiff snapped his fingers—and suddenly Jason’s ass felt pressure on it… a lot of pressure. It started getting harder, and his ass slowly opened up. There was a cool, slick sensation as twink after twink slid in, the boys reverting to their regular flubber forms to fit inside him, pumping his ass full of themselves. He felt every slip, every grasp of the walls of his ass, and every trickle and bulge as the flubber boys entered him. He felt a similar cold feeling on his ear as he was reveling in how amazing they felt.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“You said all of us, you think we’re all gonna fit in there?” Mini Jason snickered, and Jason’s eyes rolled up as he felt the same slick, cool feeling in his ear, his body stretching to fit the twink inside of him… but oddly enough, he didn’t feel him in his ear. His head, however… felt lighter. More stretchy! His thoughts were like taffy, expanding and contracting, and his eyes crossed slightly as he came to the realization: they were changing him, somehow.

And he fucking loved it.

He moaned louder as the twinks invaded him, coming in droves and waves. The pool was emptying of the twinkish forms quickly—which would have been a problem, if not for what he just figured out. The issue with the water earlier was that it wasn’t water anymore. Somehow, the flubber boys had turned the entire pool into the same substance… and it was flooding inside him, faster and faster!

He opened his mouth wide, the twinks cannonballing down his throat, slipping up into his nose, diving into his stomach and lungs, coating every bit of him with themselves, inside and out. He felt himself stretching, opening, cooling off and getting chills from the sweet, rubbery feeling of the sticky boys inside him. BigQuiff grinned as he slowly slipped down into Jason’s cock—and Jason moaned so loud he could’ve woken up all of his neighbors.

His cock stretched, gulping down the twink… and then pumped up. It jumped half a foot up in length, light green in its tinge, and more twinks followed him inside. One after the other, they jumped in, sliding down into his balls. His shaft surged while his balls swelled up with flubber. Half the pool was empty by the time they stopped jumping in, leaving him with a cock bigger and longer than he’d ever need. Four feet long and thicker than a pair of two liter soda bottles!

“U-Uhnnng… It’s… goooood…” Jason moaned, not even realizing what was happening as the massive, flubber-flated cock descended towards his mouth—and his balls tightened as he began pumping enormous amounts of cum into his mouth. It tasted cold and sweet—just like the flubber twinks that were diving into him.

His chest expanded like a pair of balloons, his pecs getting enormous, each nipple standing straight out and even spewing some of the delightful green goop! It spread to his arms, unable to keep them limp at his side as his biceps pushed them away. His fat melted away, leaving him with solid abs and enormous, tree trunk legs. His hands and feet grew to match them, and his head was swimming as he felt the cold, pleasing feeling in his lips, plumping them up and making them incredibly luscious—perfect for sucking cock, which was great to pair with his now enormous and inflating ass. With cheeks growing to the size of two beanbags, taking cock was easier than ever.

Jason wasn’t sure what had happened, lying on the bottom of the pool, but he knew it was better.

His mind was as light and fluffy as a cloud. He giggled, slowly standing up. He jiggled his enormous ass, stroking his cock while he laughed softly to himself, licking and sucking on the tip, gulping up whatever green flubber was left.

He bent down, jumping out of the pool with ease, landing with a small rumble. The bricks in the poolside cracked under his new weight, but Jason didn’t care. He swiped up his phone, opening grindr immediately. He needed to let loose. He needed to fuck. He just knew he had to.

Within minutes, the twink was over. His tanned skin and platinum blonde quiff couldn’t have made him look sluttier when paired with his crop top and booty shorts.

“You don’t look anything like your picture! You’ve even got, like, green hair!” The boy exclaimed.

Jason laughed, as if nothing was wrong, dragging the twink inside and tearing off his shorts, beginning to eat him out with his enormous, luscious lips, causing the boy to moan immediately. His profile said he wasn’t a screamer. Jason knew that it was either bullshit, or that he was doing amazing.

He decided it was the latter.

The twink could hardly contain himself, grasping at Jason’s hair and gulping for air, his cock twitching and spewing cum every other minute. By the end of a ten minute eat-out session, the twink had cum five times—and he was begging for more.

Jason turned him over, harshly dropping his cock on the boy’s backside—before shoving his entire length in at once. The twink cried out in pleasure as whatever science made Jason stretch suddenly applied itself to him. His stomach was bulging with cock, his eyes streaming with tears of pleasure as he was bouncing back and forth from the enormous boy’s thrusts.

“Yeah, unf, you’re so fucking hot! C’mon, take it harder! Oh, fuck!” Jason could feel himself say. He was never much of a dom, but this… this was heaven, he could feel every ribbed surface inside the twink, and his entire body was like a cocksleeve…! Within minutes, Jason reared his head back, roaring as he pumped gallons upon gallons of cum deep into the twink, his stomach bloating out two inches—no, four—no, a foot in front of his normal waistline! Make that two feet, even!

The twink grabbed onto his stomach, cumming again—his cock never seemed to stop twitching now. Jason grinned, satisfied with what he’d done… but strangely feeling empty. He reached down, swiping up some of the cum… and realized it was green. He licked his fingers clean, excited to see what effects this new flubber cum would have on his first test subject.

“I-I feel… u-uhhhn… dizzyyy…” The twink’s eyes crossed, and he looked up at Jason as he drooled with pleasure and confusion. The drool splattered against the white booty shorts on the floor… and stained it bright green.

The twink’s form wobbled and shifted, his body tinting green and jiggling as the textures changed. His insides melted away into the jello-y substance, and his form relaxed as it invaded his mind. His hair, his skin, his eyes—all of it turning jiggly, green, and without a care in the world.

“I feel… goooood…” The twink’s lips plumped up, his eyes crossing as he said it, drool dripping from his mouth as he started to move backwards, as if being pulled on by something. He giggled—laughed—and gave out a few ‘oh em gee’s as he was slowly sucked towards Jason.

Jason’s cock was sucking the flubber boy right up, slowly draining him of all the cum from before—and then working on the rest of him. The cool, slick feeling was better than ever before! Is this what flubber boys felt like all the time? He pondered this as only the twink’s flubbery head stuck out of his cock slit.

“D-Do I get to go have fun in there, too?!” The twink asked, delirious, incredulous—and most of all, now dumb as a rock.

“Ohhh yeah. Get the fuck in there.” With a huge finger, Jason shoved his head inside and moaned as the flubber settled in his swelling balls. “Still want more… Fuck, is this what you guys are like all the time? I get it now, dude!”

With a swipe of his fingers, he opened up the next grindr message, replying immediately.

“Forget the dissertation. Fuck!” He mumbled to himself, laughing. “The board of ethics is like, sooo gonna freak.”


End file.
